


Doodles I made instead of Taking Class Notes

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (basically just wanted to put these all out here), Dominant Klaus Hargreeves, Doodles I made during Class, Enjoy!, Explicit Rating, I apologize for the anatomies; I'm hoping to improve that soon, My boys <33, Some NSFW implied, bottom five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here are a bunch of little doodles/sketches of Klive. Hope it inspires some fanfic ideas or something for all you guys who are a little stuck. Again, I'm so sorry for some of the bad anatomy. I'm hoping to improve my artstyle soon! -3-
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Doodles I made instead of Taking Class Notes

yep I'm cringing, some of these are actually cringeworthy.. sorry guys <3... thanks for taking the time to look through these, though! just wanted to dump these all out here..


End file.
